A Christmas Miracle
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Dicen que la Navidad trae buenos deseos, felicidad y unión. Pero para Draco, es todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, un milagro navideño, hará que la esperanza vuelva a llenar su corazón. DRARRY
1. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón alguno. Y tampoco vendré con escusas, pero mi ausencia dentro del fandom se debe siempre a un solo motivo, la Universidad. En fin, son vacaciones de verano en Argentina, así que trataré de aprovechar y escribir nuevos fics. Por lo pronto, regreso con uno navideño, que viene muy bien en estas fechas.

Le dedico esta historia a **Navylin**, que se quedó esperando mi Longfic y todavía no he podido publicar. Cuando lo haga, serás una de las primeras en enterarte. Y como siempre, a **Comodín**, porque está dándome ánimos constantemente. ¡Te quiero nena!

**Advertencia:** al principio parece que es un fic muy Angst, pero eso cambiará rápidamente. Prometo final feliz. ;)

Ahora sí, a leer. ^^

* * *

**A Christmas Miracle**

_23 de Diciembre de 1999_

Frío. Eso es lo único que siente en este momento. Un frío intenso, que penetra en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, traspasando su nívea piel. Entumeciendo todos sus músculos, incluso aquellos de los que ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de su existencia. Sus huesos crujen espectralmente con cada paso que da, mas no parece notarlo. Lo único que siente es frío.

Pero esto nada tiene que ver con el invernal clima que cubre por completo a Inglaterra. No, esto no es ocasionado por las densas nubes grises en el cielo, aquellas que avecinan una importante ventisca. Ni tampoco es culpa de la delgada y húmeda capa que lleva puesta. No, esto es algo más allá de lo físico, algo más importante y difícil de solucionar… esto es obra de sus sentimientos.

No es capaz de asegurar por cuánto tiempo ha estado maldiciendo a sus ancestros y los del resto de las personas. Tampoco puede contar las horas que pasó derramando hasta la última lágrima. Sólo recuerda un instante, en el cual, toda pequeña esperanza que haya crecido en lo más recóndito de su corazón, se esfumó tal cual fantasma atravesando un muro.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Qué le depararía el futuro en estas condiciones? ¿Cómo sería capaz de seguir adelante solo? ¿Cómo? Ya nadie podría ayudarlo, puesto que ninguna de las personas en las que confía, están para brindarle su compañía. Y es entonces, cuando vuelve a maldecir. Porque le han arrebatado a los que más quiere… porque nuevamente ha sobrevivido, pero a un alto precio. No logra evitar sentirse culpable y despreciarse a sí mismo, ya que esta vez, ellos han muerto para salvarlo… para que pueda seguir disfrutando de esta vida. Si es que a esto puede llamársele vida.

_Doce horas atrás…_

_Está sentado en el amplio sofá del salón principal, junto a un interesante libro de pociones exóticas, mientras disfruta del confortable calor irradiado de la chimenea. Ni el sonido de una mosca se escucha, sólo el crepitar de los troncos y el discontinuo paso de las hojas de su ejemplar. _

_La quietud es interrumpida bruscamente, cuando las anaranjadas llamas del fuego se tornan verdes. Tres figuras altas y con túnicas azules eléctrico entran en el recinto, dando fuertes pisadas. Los reconoce de inmediato… Aurores._

_Detrás de ellos, una figura de menor tamaño y con un inconfundible cabello pelirrojo, sale a su encuentro. Se pregunta el motivo de la presencia de un Weasley en su casa, junto a tantos Aurores._

─ _Hola, señor Malfoy._

─ _El señor Malfoy es mi padre. ─ Responde automáticamente, como si fuera habitual el hecho de esta confusión._

─ _Era… ─ Corrige por lo bajo._

─ _¿Cómo dijo usted?_

─ _Nada… no importa. ¿Por qué no se sienta? Tengo varias cosas urgentes que informarle y creo que es mejor que esté sentado para oírlas._

_Sospechando por donde vienen las noticias, Draco se prepara mentalmente para el impacto, mas nunca habría imaginado que fuera algo de tal magnitud. Ni siquiera en sus más espantosas pesadillas lo hubiera avecinado. Y sí que ha visto cosas tristes, como para saber de lo que habla._

_Haciéndole un leve gesto con las manos, invita a los cuatro hombres a sentarse, pero sólo el señor Weasley lo hace, regalándole un gesto de agradecimiento. Los Aurores, en cambio, comienzan a recorrer la estancia en silencio, como si estuviesen dispuestos a salir en defensa del patriarca Weasley, al menor intento de ataque por su parte. _

_Aunque debe reconocer que le molesta sobremanera este hecho, no acota nada y permanece impasible._

─ _Bien, ya estamos sentados. Ahora dígame. ¿Cuáles son esas noticias tan urgentes?_

─ _Primero que nada, quiero explicarte el motivo por el cual yo estoy dándote estas noticias y no el jefe de los Aurores. ─ Con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Arthur, Draco se impacienta más y siente subir a su pecho una extraña sensación. ─ Dawlish, el jefe de Aurores, ha tenido que acudir a Azkaban por un doble asesinato ocurrido la noche pasada. El Ministro Shacklebolt tampoco pudo venir, está trabajando en conjunto con Dawlish para resolver este caso, así que me pidió que venga a darte…_

─ _No quiero sonar grosero, pero… ¿Podemos pasar a la parte en la que me dice por qué está aquí, señor Weasley? ─ Pregunta irritado, deteniendo los balbuceos del otro._

─ _Sí, sí claro. Entiendo que esta situación debe ser difícil para ti.─ Dice con nerviosismo, mientras sube sus gafas por el puente de su nariz. ─ En fin, debo informarte que la noche pasada, Montague ingresó en las celdas númer de alta seguridad… y asesinó a los prisioneros con un hechizo de magia negra._

_Las celdas 7 y 8… esas eran donde se encontraban sus padres. No… esto no podía estar pasando... No ahora que finalmente iban a darle un veredicto a su juicio. Un dolor profundo se instala rápidamente en su garganta, como si miles de agujas se le clavaran, impidiéndole hablar o respirar. El libro que estaba leyendo momentos antes, el cual no recuerda que aún sostiene, cae al suelo con un golpe enérgico, produciendo eco en la silenciosa estancia._

─ _Lamento mucho este trágico hecho, hijo. ─ Consuela con verdadero pesar. Pero al no obtener respuesta alguna de parte del muchacho, continúa. ─ Los Aurores no pudieron hacer nada, Montague estaba bien equipado y utilizó poción multijugos para entrar, junto a varios hechizos imperios en los guardias, los cuales impidieron que las protecciones se activaran._

─ _¿Lo atraparon? ─ Deja salir en un débil susurro. ─ A Montague… ¿Lo atraparon?_

─ _No, desafortunadamente no pudieron hacerlo. Pero uno de los Aurores logró interceptarlo con un hechizo de rastreo, que sólo el que lo conjura puede deshacerlo. Supongo que será cuestión de horas o un par de días, hasta que den con él._

─ _Bien._

─ _Hay dos cosas más. ─ El tono empleado no sirve más que para asustar a Draco, pero es claramente opacado por el dolor de su pérdida. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto? ─ Por desgracia, no te será permitido disponer de los cuerpos de tus padres para darles un sepelio. El Cuartel de Aurores aún está investigando esta maldición con la que perecieron. Al parecer, es muy rara y están viendo la manera de hallar un contra hechizo._

─ _Entiendo._

_La desolada mirada que se aprecia en esas orbes grises, conmueven al señor Weasley. Mucho más, al saber que no podrá darle nada más que malas noticias._

─ _Por último, el Ministerio ha dictado tu sentencia. Como pago a los daños ocasionados durante la guerra, se ha decidido que se cederá tu Mansión, junto con todos sus bienes, para fines benéficos. Además, se retirarán de tu poder todas las cuentas en Gringotts a nombre de tus padres, hasta nuevo aviso. De verdad lo lamento, detesto ser el que deba decirte todo esto pero…_

─ _Basta. Por favor, si eso es todo lo que debe comunicarme, me gustaría estar solo un momento._

─ _Claro, entiendo, pero tengo la orden de verificar que usted abandone esta casa, sin llevar nada de aquí, para que los Aurores comiencen a levantar las protecciones._

_Completamente desahuciado, se levanta, esperando nuevas indicaciones. El señor Weasley le pide que los guíe hasta la salida y una vez en el exterior, los Aurores comienzan su trabajo. Draco no puede ver esto, lo único que desea es acostarse en su cama y llorar hasta que muera deshidratado._

_Sin embargo, no es algo que podrá hacer, al menos no en su hogar, el cual están obligándolo a abandonar. Sin un lugar donde quedarse, ni dinero con el que vivir, no tiene idea qué es lo que hará. Pero lo que más lo preocupa… es saber cómo seguirá adelante sin el pilar que siempre fueron sus padres en su vida._

_Draco sale de sus cavilaciones al notar una cálida mano apoyándose sobre su hombro._

─ _Si necesitas algo, un hogar o lo que sea… puedes venir con nosotros a la Madriguera. No es mucho y no se compara ni un poco a tu Mansión… pero al menos…_

_La bondad que Arthur muestra hacia él, a pesar de todos los daños que siempre le ha ocasionado a él y su familia, lo impresionan. Mas no puede aceptar su oferta. En estos momentos, sólo desea estar solo, llorando sus penas y no lidiando con la oposición del resto del clan Weasley por esta decisión._

─ _Le agradezco mucho, señor Weasley… pero por ahora sólo deseo… estar solo._

─ _Claro, entiendo. Cuando necesites algo… no dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda. ¿Sí? Suerte, hijo._

_Con un último fuerte apretón en su hombro, Arthur desaparece y minutos después lo hacen los tres Aurores. Dejándolo solo, finalmente solo. Una pequeña lágrima escapa de sus ojos y a esta le siguen más, convirtiéndose en llanto. Las piernas ya no lo sostienen, por lo que no puede evitar caer al nevado suelo, llorando. Sufriendo por todo, pero más que nada, por aquello que jamás volverá a ver, a su familia._

Nadie puede decirle que no está intentándolo. Trató de encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse, apelar a la comprensión y confort de aquellos que significan algo para él. Pero Blaise y Pansy huyeron al extranjero minutos después de finalizar la guerra, evitando caer en la mira del Ministerio, al haber apoyado el bando perdedor. Nada más supo de ellos. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de ubicarlos, con todo lo que implicaba limpiar su nombre y tratar de sacar de Azkaban a sus padres, sanos y salvos.

Podría haberle pedido ayuda a su amigo Theodore Nott, pero éste ya tiene bastantes problemas con los accionares de Mortífago de su padre, como para hacerse cargo de él. Así que ahí se iba otra persona en la cual confía.

Severus, muerto en la batalla. Goyle, encerrado en Azkaban. Crabbe, incinerado en la Sala de Menesteres. Trauma que aún no ha superado y es una escena principal en sus pesadillas. Todavía es capaz de recordar sus gritos y el olor… ese maldito olor. Pero de nada sirve que se pierda en el pasado, lo importante ahora es conseguir donde quedarse, hasta que encuentre solución a todo esto.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no advierte la figura que se aproxima caminando hacia atrás, con un bulto en la mano, hasta que el impacto y un fuerte llanto de bebé lo devuelven a la realidad. No alcanza a distinguir con quién se ha chocado, sólo sabe que alguien lo llama, posiblemente aquella persona con la cual tropezó. Y luego oscuridad. Una inesperada pero acogedora inconsciencia, que lo aparta de esta terrible realidad. Una donde no tiene un hogar ni dinero que lo ayude a sobrevivir. En la cual, sus padres están muertos. Aquella donde lo único que es capaz de sentir… es frío.

* * *

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, por una cosa o por la otra, las compras navideñas quedaban relegadas para el último momento. ¡Y Merlín sabía cuánto odiaba que esto pasara! Las adoquinadas calles del Callejón Diagon completamente bloqueadas por pisadas de magos y brujas, yendo y viniendo con grandes bolsas. Niños llorando y haciendo berrinches al no obtener los juguetes deseados, junto a sus irritados padres tratando de detenerlos. Soñadoras adolescentes que ríen e intercambian grititos de euforia, al encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus parejas.

La lista es larga y podría seguir enumerando todo el desastre que es el mundo mágico en estas fechas. Pero lo que más le molesta, es esa excesiva decoración en cada una de las tiendas. Completamente vulgar y que en vez de representar el espíritu navideño, grita a los cuatro vientos_ "Por favor, compren"_.

Sin duda, odia tener que pisar estos lugares las vísperas de Navidad, mucho más, cuando uno debe cargar a un pequeño de año y medio en brazos. Porque a pesar de que es delgado, siempre hay que tener cuidado al cargarlo y ver que no se caiga. Esto, junto a los empujones de las personas, supone un mayor esfuerzo.

La figura se detiene en una tienda de ropa, decidida a obtener el último regalo que necesita y así marcharse a casa a descansar. Quizás un baño de espuma le vendría bien para relajar tensiones. Media hora después, sale al exterior, pero alguien dice su nombre y le entrega una bolsa. Con todo el ajetreo de calmar al bebé, debido al sobresalto originado por un petardo mágico, olvidó un paquete. Cuando la dependienta se lo entrega, se lo agradece mientras camina hacia atrás, sin avistar a la persona que transita en su dirección.

Cuando el impacto se produce, lo único que atina a hacer, es sostener con fuerza al bebé contra su pecho, evitando que se lastime. Afortunadamente, la dueña de la tienda lanza un hechizo y evade su caída. Cuando recupera el equilibrio, gira para despotricar contra el inconsciente que no ha visto que lleva una criatura en brazos, mas se detiene de inmediato, al ver un rastro de sangre salir por detrás de la cabeza del joven.

El platinado cabello comienza a mancharse del líquido rojo y es allí cuando reconoce al herido.

─ ¿Malfoy? Malfoy, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Responde! ─ Se agacha hasta el cuerpo en el piso e intenta hacerlo reaccionar, pero no conoce nada sobre medimagia y parce que el corte es profundo. ─ Descuida, Draco. Te llevaré con alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Lo toma de uno de sus brazos y con el otro sostiene fuertemente al niño, que mira todo muy atento. Cerrando sus ojos, concentra su mente en una dirección exacta y en el rostro de una persona. Esperando que pueda ayudar al joven rubio.

Olvidadas en el suelo, quedan varias bolsas con paquetes envueltos en diversos colores y un bolso con ositos celestes bordados, del cual sobresale de un extremo, un pequeño dragón plateado de peluche.

* * *

**Notas finales:** si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer. Ahora les voy a pedir sólo un segundo más de su tiempo, para que me digan en un comentario, qué les va pareciendo la historia. ¿Quién creen que sea esa persona con la que se chocó Draco? Escucho sus apuestas.

El próximo capítulo trataré de tenerlo listo la semana que viene, si hay muchos comentarios pidiéndome que continúe, quizás suba antes. ;)

Ahora sí, mis mejores deseos para esta Navidad. Espero que la pasen todos muy bien, junto a amigos, familiares y mucho Drarry. :P

Besitos a todos. ^^


	2. Un giro inesperado

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que nada… ¡Millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios! Todavía no puedo creer la gran aceptación que tuvo esta historia. Como prometí, acá les traigo uno nuevo.

Debo decir que la gran mayoría adivinó la identidad del bebé, pero absolutamente nadie dedujo quién era la figura misteriosa. Hoy concluye la intriga. ;)

Capítulo dedicado a **Xonyaa11**, por su fiel presencia en todas mis historias.

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**A Christmas Miracle. **_Un giro inesperado_

_23 de Diciembre de 1999_

Navidad, tiempos de felicidad y amor. Una época del año en la que nuestras diferencias se hacen a un lado, para dejar salir lo mejor de nuestro ser. Las nevadas calles, adornadas de cientos y cientos de luces, distinguen el paisaje a lo largo de todo el mundo. Miles de personas que se reencuentran con sus familiares y amigos, intercambiando risas y regalos.

Claro que no siempre vio estas fechas de esta forma. La vida con los Dursley no fue precisamente lo que se dice un lecho de rosas. Pasar una Navidad en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, era sinónimo de ayudar con la cena a su tía Petunia, después de asear toda la casa de arriba a abajo. Y al final del día, ver como su enorme primo desenvolvía cientos de juguetes, mientras que él, sólo recibía unos viejos calcetines usados del tío Vernon. Sí, sus Navidades no eran muy felices que digamos.

Afortunadamente, las cosas cambiaron cuando puso un pie en Hogwarts. Allí descubrió lo que es la verdadera amistad y el amor. Fue en ese mágico lugar, donde recibió sus primero regalos. Pero lo más importante es que, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que pertenecía a este sitio. Había dejado de ser el anormal de la familia… ya no sería ignorado y maltratado, aquí era libre de ser él mismo.

Por supuesto que no todo fue sencillo, muchas de esas fiestas estuvieron plagadas de problemas, peleas, tristeza y temor. Pero gracias a sus amigos, estas cosas se asemejaron a pequeñas piedras en un liso camino. Es por eso, que esta Navidad… avecina ser una de las peores de su vida.

¿Cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió? Muy sencillo, las cosas cambian, las personas crecen y encuentran su lugar en el mundo. Pero más que nada, descubren a su alma gemela. Aquella de la que han sido separados al nacer.

Fue justamente esto, lo que ocurrió con sus dos mejores amigos. Ron y Hermione han estado destinados a estar juntos desde que se conocieron, aquel primero de Septiembre, en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Era de esperarse que, meses después de finalizar la guerra, ambos decidieran contraer matrimonio y vivir juntos. Lo que nadie previó fue que Hermione recibiría una propuesta de trabajo en Francia, a cientos de millas de Inglaterra.

Su amiga no lo dudó ni un instante, la propuesta era muy buena y le daría mucho prestigio en su carrera. Ron, que por nada en el mundo se alejaría de su esposa, la siguió. Unos meses después, su pelirrojo amigo ya era dueño de una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Francia.

Con sus amigos fuera de Inglaterra, desaparecía la perspectiva de pasar unas felices fiestas. Siempre podía cenar en la Madriguera, con el resto del clan Weasley. No obstante, desde su rompimiento con Ginny, las cosas no han sido lo mismo. Cada vez que se deja ver por allí, ella no desaprovecha oportunidad para lanzarle mordaces miradas, culpándolo de arruinar lo que hubiera sido su final feliz.

Lamentablemente, Harry no puede cambiar de opinión. No es porque Ginny ya no le parezca atractiva y divertida, al contrario, cree que es una mujer asombrosa. El problema es justamente ese, que ella es una mujer. Tarde pero seguro, descubrió que no era por el deber que poseía de derrotar a Voldemort, por lo cual, sus relaciones no pasaban a más de unos pocos besos. Sino que, eran personas de su mismo sexo los que en verdad lo atraían.

Para evitar momentos incómodos, Harry se aseguró de rechazar cordialmente las reiteradas invitaciones que los Weasley le enviaron.

Y aquí es donde estábamos en un principio. Sin sus amigos ni los Weasley… debe conformarse con pasar las fiestas en el sombrío Grimmauld Place. Acompañado únicamente de Kreacher. Al menos, agradece a cualquier deidad que esté cuidándolo, que la situación no pueda empeorar. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, lo sacan de sus depresivos pensamientos. Le extraña este hecho, ya que no espera invitados y con este frío clima, cualquiera utilizaría la chimenea para visitarlo. Se apresura a llegar hasta la puerta y allí se hace una idea de quiénes son los visitantes, al escuchar el característico llanto de un bebé.

Con rapidez abre la puerta y comienza a cuestionar a la mujer que sostiene al niño, hasta que se percata de la otra figura que aguarda inconsciente en el porche de su casa.

─ ¿Andrómeda? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no…?

─ ¡Deprisa, Harry! Ayúdame a entrarlo. Necesito que lo revises… la cabeza no ha dejado de sangrarle.

─ ¿Ése es…? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

─ ¡Deprisa! Ya habrá tiempo de explicar todo.

Sin perder un segundo más, Harry se inclina y toma a Draco en sus brazos, con la intención de trasladarlo al sofá. Andrómeda y Teddy entran últimos y cierran la puerta. Una vez en la sala, Harry saca su varita y comienza a lanzar varios hechizos sobre Malfoy. Luces de colores bailan alrededor de su cuerpo, algunas se pierden dentro del él y otras se evaporan en el aire, como volutas de vapor. Minutos después, Harry suspira y se gira hacia la mujer en la estancia.

─ Está bien. Tenía un pequeño traumatismo y un gran corte, pero por suerte pude curarlos. De todos modos, creo que deberías llevarlo a San Mungo, aún no soy un Sanador, Andrómeda.

─ ¡Gracias, Harry! Pero creo que con eso está bien, confío en tus habilidades. Además, no creo que en el hospital vayan a decirnos algo diferente. Lo mejor sería que esperemos hasta que recupere el conocimiento y le preguntemos a él si necesita que lo revise alguien más. ¿Te molesta que se quede aquí hasta que despierte?

─ ¿QUÉ? ¿Dejar a Malfoy en mi casa? Eh, no sé si lo sepas pero… nosotros dos no somos precisamente amigos. ¡Lo más probable es que despierte y me denuncie con los Aurores por secuestro! ─ Responde con desesperación, intercalando la mirada entre su némesis y la mujer.

─ ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Harry! ¿No crees que estés exagerando un poco? Cuando vuelva en sí estará tan confundido, que no alcanzará a decir nada. Además, yo estaré aquí para explicarle todo, tú no tendrás que hacer nada más que cuidar a Teddy mientras lo hago. ─ Replica envalentonada, al mismo tiempo que mece a su nieto, el cual observa con una sonrisa a su padrino.

─ Pero… es que yo…

─ Vamos... ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ambos son adultos, querido. ¿No crees que Draco también haya madurado un poco?

─ Yo… no lo sé. Pero…

─ Mira, te diré lo que haremos. Regresaré a la tienda a buscar las bolsas y paquetes que dejé en el suelo y luego lo llevaré a mi casa. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo tendrás que permanecer con él unos minutos, hasta que vuelva. Está inconsciente, no creo que signifique un gran problema. ─ Ofrece con astucia, tratando de convencerlo.

─ ¡Oh, está bien! Pero si Malfoy me mata… ¡Tú serás la culpable Andrómeda!

─ Sí, lo que tú digas, cariño. ─ Deja salir con condescendencia. ─ ¿Serías tan amable de cuidar a Teddy mientras busco los paquetes? Se pone muy irritable cuando nos aparecemos.

─ Sí, claro. No hay problema. Ven aquí, campeón. ─ Extiende sus brazos y toma al pequeño con delicadeza. Teddy ríe y cambia sus cabellos de color, adquiriendo el mismo tono que el de su padrino.

─ Bien, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible.

Sin decir nada más, Andrómeda toma un puñado de polvos Flu y desaparece en un remolino de llamas verdes. Teddy aplaude con sus manitos, al ver el espectáculo de colores.

Harry suspira y gira hacia el sofá, donde permanece un inmóvil rubio. No puede creer lo mucho que se complicaron las cosas en su vida, en unos pocos minutos. De estar lamentándose de su soledad… a tener que hacerse cargo de un arrogante Slytherin.

Comienza a mecer al pequeño, intentando que duerma, sin despegar un ojo de Malfoy. Se pregunta cuánto hace que no lo ve. ¿Un año? ¿Dos, quizás? No sabe con exactitud. Lo que sí debe reconocer, es que en este tiempo, los rasgos de su rival se han afilado, volviéndolo si es posible, mucho más atractivo.

_No, atractivo no. Maduro. Sí, eso es, maduro. Malfoy NO me parece atractivo._ Se reprime mentalmente, sin llegar a convencerse del todo. ¿Por qué será que todo debe pasarle a él? Lo último que le falta, es sentir alguna insana atracción por ese caprichoso rubio.

Tratando de desviar su atención de estos extraños sentimientos, Harry comienza a caminar a lo largo de toda la sala, sin dejar ni un minuto de mecer al pequeño. Ensimismado en su tarea, no advierte que la figura en el sofá, empieza a despertar.

─ Daco. ─ Deja salir el niño en un sonido agudo, intentando llamar la atención de su padrino.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Teddy?

─ Daco. Daco. ─ Repite con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

─ ¿Daco? ¿Qué es Da…? Ah, ya sé. ¿Quieres a tu dragón de peluche, no? Bueno, tu abuela fue a buscar la bolsa donde lo llevabas. ─ Responde al pequeño con dulzura.

Teddy, se enfada al no obtener la respuesta deseada y comienza a patalear, forcejeando para liberarse. El llanto no se hace esperar y con él, un cambio en el cabello del niño. Extrañamente, este no se vuelve rojo, como cada vez que llora. Sino que adquiere un color rubio muy claro, similar al de Malfoy. Es allí cuando Harry entiende lo que su ahijado intenta decirle.

─ Creo que quiere que lo bajes, Potter. ─ Se escucha una suave voz desde el sofá.

─ ¡Malfoy! Despertaste. ─ No es una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. En dos pasos, llega hasta donde se encuentra recostado el otro y lo observa. ─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde estoy?

─ Estás en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aquí vivo.

─ Así que tú eras la persona con la que choqué. ¿Verdad? ─ Pregunta sin ninguna alteración en su tono de voz.

─ No, no fui yo. Fue con tu tía Andrómeda. Ella te trajo aquí para que te curara.

─ ¿Me curaras? ¿De qué? ─ Pregunta con desconcierto.

─ Cuando te caíste, golpeaste tu cabeza contra el suelo. Tenías un gran corte y un pequeño traumatismo pero, afortunadamente, estoy estudiando para convertirme en Sanador y pude curarlo sin problemas. ─ Explica con rapidez, intentando justificar algo que ni siquiera él entiende qué es.

─ ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces… Gracias por ello. ─ Dice, en un suave susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo entienda. ─ ¿Dónde está la salida? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que traiga más problemas o tengas que justificarle a tu esposa el motivo de mi presencia en tu sofá.

─ ¿Esposa? ¿De qué hablas? Creo que no te curé muy bien que digamos ese traumatismo. ─ Deja salir con diversión.

─ Tienes a tu hijo en brazos, Potter. Los bebés no se hacen de la nada.

─ ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Estás equivocado. Teddy no es mi hijo, es mi ahijado. Es el hijo de tu prima Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Creo que es algo así como tu primo.

─ Ah… Lo siento. No lo sabía. De todos modos, creo que debo irme. Ya he causado demasiados inconvenientes.

Draco intenta ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le fallan. Gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, Harry logra sostenerlo con uno de sus brazos y dejarlo sentado sobre el sofá.

─ ¡Estás loco! No puedes levantarte de esa forma. Acabo de curarte una contusión cerebral, es lógico que te sientas mareado.

─ Pero no quiero causar más molestias…

─ ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No suenas como el Malfoy que yo conozco! ─ Replica molesto, al no poder comprender la manera civilizada y educada con la que el rubio se dirige a él.

─ Quizás ya no tenga motivos para ser ni ese, ni ningún Malfoy. ─ Dice en un murmullo, que Harry no alcanza a entender.

Un incómodo silencio se instala, roto únicamente por el crepitar de los troncos en la chimenea. Un fogonazo verde ilumina la sala y segundos después, entra en ella Andrómeda, cargando varias bolsas y paquetes.

Harry se gira para saludarla y cuando lo hace, descubre el pánico en la mirada de la mujer. Regresando la vista a Malfoy, descubre que está apuntándole con su varita. Sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su ex compañero, saca su varita y lanza un rápido Expelliarmus, desarmándolo de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué querías atacarla?

─ Yo… es que… ella es…

─ Cálmate, Harry. Creo que ya estoy entendiendo el por qué lo hizo. ─ Tranquiliza al moreno, evitando que este lo hechice. Dando unos pasos, se acerca hasta el lugar donde permanece sentado su sobrino y observa el terror en esos grises iris. ─ Draco, escúchame. Sé que me parezco mucho a tu tía Bellatrix, pero yo no soy ella. Mi nombre es Andrómeda Tonks. Soy la otra hermana de tu madre.

Un fuerte sonrojo se impregna en las mejillas del muchacho, al comprender el grave error que cometió. Mas no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa forma, el parecido es innegable. Creer haber visto con vida a su demente tía, despertó sus instintos de supervivencia. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? ─ Pregunta intentando quitar un poco de aspereza en el cargado ambiente. Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, decide ir hasta la cocina y preparar algo para cenar, con la intención de dejar que ambos jóvenes se tranquilicen. ─ Harry, querido. ¿Te molesta que nos quedemos aquí esta noche? Mañana por la mañana arreglaremos bien todo. Además, alguien hurtó el dragón de Teddy y tú sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo dormir sin él. Al menos así podrás ayudarme con eso, hasta que encuentre otro igual.

─ Claro, no hay problema. Todos pueden quedarse. Incluso tú, Malfoy. Aun no estás en condiciones de caminar solo y no quiero ser el responsable de no haberte curado como es debido. ─ Deja salir sin opción a réplica.

─ ¡Excelente! Entonces iré a preparar todo para la cena.

Mientras esperan que la comida esté lista, Harry se encarga de entretener a Teddy con algunos juguetes que ha dejado en su casa, siendo observados por un silencioso Draco. Al poco tiempo, el pequeño se aburre y comienza a gatear hasta el sofá. Una vez que llega hasta allí, se sujeta de una de las piernas del Slytherin y logra pararse. Draco observa al niño con diversión, pero no se anima a alzarlo.

─ Daco. ─ Grita con su suave voz, imitando nuevamente el color de pelo del rubio.

Harry mira todo esto fascinado y siente una cálida sensación instalándose en su pecho, la cual adjudica a la ternura de su ahijado y no a rubios sexys y misteriosos. Se pregunta cómo será ver a Malfoy alzar al pequeño. Por más que no desea reconocerlo, piensa que debe ser una imagen encantadora, digna de admirar.

─ Puedes cargarlo, si quieres. ─ Deja salir en un débil balbuceo.

Draco mira asombrado a Harry y después de un momento de vacilación, alza a Teddy en su regazo. No se equivocaba al imaginar que sería lindo verlo en esa situación. El calor instalado en su pecho, comienza a viajar por el resto de su cuerpo. Sus manos sudan y tiemblan, por lo que intenta ocultar este hecho fingiendo recoger los juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Es entonces, cuando entiende que está completamente jodido. Le está comenzando a gustar el imbécil.

Afortunadamente, Andrómeda los llama a cenar y esto ayuda a dejar de lado sus extraños sentimientos. La comida pasa sin más complicaciones y luego de lograr que Teddy se duerma, cada uno escoge una de las habitaciones libres y se preparan para descansar.

En el mismo instante que la cabeza de Harry toca su almohada, comienza a pensar en lo mucho que cambió su vida en unas pocas horas. Todo parece indicar que no pasará Navidad solo. A pesar de que suele ser muy despistado, logró captar las intenciones de Andrómeda. Ella pretende que estén todos juntos, incluyendo a Malfoy. Lo que no entiende es el motivo por el que desea que esto ocurra.

Malfoy… Todavía no puede creer que su némesis esté durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación frente a la suya. Los extraños sentimientos vuelven a aparecer y esta vez, en partes mucho menos decorosas. Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, Harry gira hacia el otro lado y se dispone a dormir. Sin embargo, algo le dice que no logrará hacerlo, si aún continúan bailando imágenes de Draco por su mente.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ahora sí, espero que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo en un comentario. ¡Anímense! No muerdo. XD

Por si no llegamos a leernos, les dejo mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que comienza. Que el 2013 nos llene de amor, felicidad, salud, dinero y mucho Drarry. ¡Feliz Año! ^^

Besitos a todos. ^^

* * *

**Respuestas comentarios anónimos:**

**JAFRYN: **¡Hola! Bueno, ya viste que acertaste con la identidad de Teddy. Finalmente descubrimos que era Andrómeda el misterioso personaje. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nos leemos pronto. ^^

**Sombra88:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste. Elegí la fecha de 1999, siguiendo el canon de la saga lo más certero posible. Así que no, Sirius está muerto en esta. Mil gracias por tu comentario. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nos veremos muy pronto. Besito. ^^


	3. Un milagro navideño

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **primero que nada, me disculpo por el retraso al subir este capítulo. He estado algo ocupada esta semana que pasó, así que recién ayer pude ponerme al día con la historia. Segundo, les agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que he recibido en Fanfiction y Slasheaven. De verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios.

Finalmente, dedicarle este capítulo a Kasandra Potter, fiel lectora en Slasheaven, que me alegra el día con sus ocurrencias dentro de los comentarios.

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura. ^^

* * *

**A Christmas Miracle. Un milagro navideño**

_24 de Diciembre de 1999_

Rayos de una cálida luz penetran por los grandes ventanales de una de las habitaciones del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Volutas de polvo son reflejadas como brillantes destellos, suspendidos en el aire. Debajo de unas gruesas cobijas verde esmeralda, asoma una platinada cabellera, la cual se remueve con molestia.

Lo primero que cruza la adormilada mente de Draco, es que hay demasiada luz solar a su alrededor. Desde pequeño, estuvo acostumbrado a que sus aposentos estuvieran ubicados en el ala oeste de la mansión, lo cual le impedía ser despertado por el saliente astro rey. Durante su estadía en Hogwarts, las cosas mejoraron incluso más de lo esperado. Que las habitaciones de Slytherin se encontraran por debajo de las profundidades del lago, funcionaba como una buena forma de retener a los fastidiosos rayos de Sol que quisieran despertarlo.

En ninguno de estos lugares donde puede llegar a estar durmiendo, la luz suele entrar en su máximo apogeo. Le sorprende en demasía, el hecho de ser traído del mundo de los sueños, por este factor. Extrañado, decide abrir sus ojos para ver quién o qué es el causante de este incomodo despertar. Al hacerlo, una sala que jamás ha visto antes, aparece en su campo visual.

A regañadientes, debe reconocer que el bastardo propietario tiene buen gusto por la decoración. Todos los muebles parecen haber sido tallados de similar forma y con los mismos materiales; los colores austeros elegidos para la pared, contrastan perfectamente con este tipo de madera y las cortinas y cobertores, destacan su importancia con unas gruesas y elegantes telas esmeralda. Esmeralda, iguales a los ojos de...

Draco se incorpora con rapidez, observando todo a su alrededor; acordándose dónde está, de quién es la casa y por qué se encuentra allí. El recuerdo de los últimos días, pasa como una exhalación por su mente, causándole una pequeña molestia detrás de su nuca.

─ No puedo creer que en verdad haya dormido en la casa de Potter. ─ Deja salir para sí mismo. ─ Lo mejor será que me vaya antes de tener que darles explicaciones a todos ellos.

Apresuradamente, toma la ropa que ha dejado sobre una silla y para su sorpresa, descubre que está limpia y seca. Supone que el elfo de Potter, Kreacher si mal no recuerda, las ha puesto en condiciones mientras dormía. Agradeciendo mentalmente por esta acción, se viste y camina hacia la salida de la habitación.

Una vez abierta la puerta, se encuentra frente al soñoliento rostro de Potter, el cual sólo viste una fina camiseta de dormir y un ajustado bóxer negro, remarcando maravillosamente ciertos atributos de su némesis. Al parecer, los rumores eran ciertos, el chico que vivió sí posee una varita digna de envidiar.

─ ¡Buenos… días, Malfoy! ─ Saluda entre medio de un bostezo, sin darle importancia al hecho de estar semidesnudo en frente suyo.

─ Bue… ─ El lamentable tartamudeo enfurece a Draco. ¡Merlín, es un mago adulto! No debería reaccionar tal cual adolescente hormonado, al ver a otro hombre en ropa interior. Disimulando su titubeo con un carraspeo, devuelve el saludo. ─ Buenos días, Potter.

─ Supongo que ibas a la cocina, ¿verdad? ─ Con un movimiento de su mano, una bata sale volando de su habitación y Harry se apresura a cubrirse, ocasionando que el Slytherin sienta algo de decepción.

Draco no sabe qué contestar a ello, si niega este hecho, lo más probable es que el Gryffindor comience a hacer una escena y lo obligue a quedarse más de lo debido. Sólo recordando lo intimidante que se veía ayer por la noche, cuando sugirió que buscaría otro lugar donde dormir y no importunar más allí, es motivo suficiente para descartar esa idea.

No obstante, tampoco puede asentir a su pregunta. Eso sólo lograría traer a colación lo que ha estado tratando de evitar. Que le hagan dolorosas preguntas, sobre ciertos temas por los que no está listo para afrontar. Al menos no aún.

Harry parece percatarse de su indecisión y decide dar el siguiente paso.

─ Ven, yo iba a preparar algo de café para mí. ¿Quieres? ¿O quizás prefieres otra cosa? Pero te advierto, soy un hombre soltero… por lo tanto, en esta casa no vas a encontrar más que té o jugo de naranja como otras opciones. ─ Bromea, dejando salir "sutilmente" el hecho de su soltería y aprovechando para darle un cómplice golpe en su brazo.

─ ¡Qué patética escusa, Potter! No tenía idea que el hecho de la ausencia de una pareja, implicara la falta de alimentos también. ─ Continúa con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras ambos emprenden camino a la cocina.

─ ¿Qué te puedo decir? A algunos les da por deprimirse y comer todo lo que encuentren a su paso. A mí me da por la holgazanería. Así que hasta que no reúna toda la paciencia y buena voluntad necesarias... o hasta que consiga una pareja, no iré de compras.

─ Creo que es más probable que mueras de desnutrición, antes que la pereza abandone tu cuerpo.

Harry ríe ante esta última ocurrencia, mientras realiza un hechizo para tostar un poco de pan.

─ Bueno, en ese caso, aún me queda la opción de conseguir una pareja. ─ Rebate con suficiencia.

─ Dudo que eso sea posible.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que pueda ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguien? ─ Dice con un dejo de fastidio, sintiéndose un estúpido por creer que tendría una oportunidad con alguien como Malfoy.

─ Oh, no me malinterpretes. No es que no puedas conseguirla. Tu problema, como has dicho hace unos instantes atrás, es la haraganería. Por lo tanto, si ni siquiera reúnes fuerza para ir de compras… ¿Cómo esperas conseguir una pareja estando encerrado aquí? ─ Replica con audacia y regalándole una mirada divertida.

─ Quizás no deba salir de casa para encontrarla. ─ Susurra, percatándose tardíamente, que Draco está lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a escucharlo.

Ante este explícito coqueteo, Draco admite que no ha estado imaginándolo y Potter sí intenta ligar con él. Miles de preguntas pugnan por salir de sus labios, desea ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar su rival. Pero la molesta voz de su conciencia le recuerda que debe tener cuidado con estas cosas. No sería la primera vez que se hiciera ilusiones con el moreno, para después terminar siendo el único que sufre.

Porque sí, no puede negar que desde que lo conoció en la tienda de túnicas, ha sentido algo especial por él. A sus once años de edad, sólo deseaba su amistad. Incluso antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, Draco ya había imaginado que haría lo que sea por ser su amigo. La historia que le contaba su madre, sobre cómo derrotó a Voldemort cuando sólo era un bebé, acrecentaba su curiosidad y expectativa. Su padre lo decía, los Malfoy siempre tienen lo mejor. Es por eso, que él tendría a Harry, sea como sea.

Grande fue su decepción cuando las cosas se pusieron de cabeza. No sólo hizo que el Gryffindor lo odiara, sino que también lo rechazara por alguien como Weasley. Sin duda, ese fue uno de los peores golpes a su orgullo en toda su vida. Y fue entonces, cuando juró vengarse.

Con el tiempo, su manía por ver sufrir a Potter se convirtió en algo más, algo inexplicable y que provocaba molestias en sus partes más íntimas. Ya no podía negar que le atraía más de lo que lo odiaba y es por ello, que intentó alejarse. Sabía que Harry no era gay, no después de lo de Chang. Para no salir mal parado, hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esta, ignorarlo. Pero cuanto más quería olvidarlo, Harry más lo buscaba.

Allí fue donde sus esperanzas se rompieron. Durante su sexto año, mientras intentaba reparar ese condenado armario, notaba que la atención del héroe recaía sobre él mucho más allá de una normal rivalidad. Draco, ingenuamente, presumió que tal vez Harry había descubierto, al igual que él mismo, que no era una sana obsesión, sino una más que clara frustración.

Anhelante, creyó que finalmente lograría lo que siempre deseó, tener a Harry Potter para él, ser alguien importante en su vida. Pero luego de lo del Sectumsempra… las inocentes ideas se destruyeron más rápido de lo que se llega a decir Snitch.

_No puedo hacerme ilusiones. No otra vez. Además… ¿Qué podría ver Potter en mí, aparte de un buen polvo? No tengo dinero, ni hogar. Soy un paria de la sociedad, una horrible marca cubre mi brazo, demostrando lo que fui obligado a ser. Siempre me he burlado de él, he insultado y lastimado a aquellos que llama familia. No, sin duda no debo seguir con esto. Tengo que despertar de una buena vez, él y yo… jamás tendremos un nosotros._

Con estos depresivos pensamientos, Draco gira su rostro y posa su mirada en cualquier parte, menos en esas orbes verdes, que esperan ansiosas una respuesta a su desliz. Afortunadamente, no debe dar ninguna contestación, unas pisadas se escuchan a lo lejos, provenientes de las escaleras. Segundos después, Andrómeda aparece sosteniendo a un inquieto Teddy, que trata de salirse de los brazos de su abuela.

─ ¡Ya basta, Teddy! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Buenos días a todos! ─ Dice avergonzada, al notar la presencia de los muchachos allí. ─ Está completamente incontrolable. No ha parado de preguntar dónde está Dragón.

─ ¿Dragón? ─ Cuestiona Malfoy con incomprensión.

─ Así se llama su dragón de peluche. Sí, lo sé, bastante redundante su nombre. Pero es lo primero que dijo al verlo. ─ Responde Harry con una sonrisa, mas no obtiene ni un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Draco.

Al ver esta tensa interacción entre ambos, Andrómeda se apresura a dejar a Teddy en brazos de su sobrino y comienza a ayudar a Harry con la preparación del desayuno. Minutos más tarde, todos están disfrutando de una sustanciosa comida en silencio. Sin embargo, la tensión no ha desaparecido por completo alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

─ Bien, tendré que ir a comprar un nuevo peluche para Teddy. ¿Creen que puedan cuidarlo mientras yo no estoy?

─ Claro, no hay problema, Andrómeda. ¿Oíste, Teddy? Te quedarás con Dra… Malfoy y conmigo. ─ le explica al pequeño, que simplemente sonríe al ver que Harry le habla.

─ En realidad… sólo se quedará contigo, Potter. Yo ya he abusado suficiente de tu hospitalidad. ─ Draco detiene de inmediato los planes del otro, pero su tía, hará que las cosas den un giro inesperado. Obligándolo a responder las tan temidas preguntas.

─ Pero, Draco… ¿A dónde irás? No creas que yo no estoy al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a Narcisa y Lucius. Después de todo, ella era mi hermana.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que…?

─ Aun así, no es motivo para que me quede. A partir de ahora, debo seguir adelante y arreglármelas por mi cuenta. ─ Interrumpe con presteza, evitando que Potter termine la pregunta.

─ Tan siquiera espera a que regrese de hacer estas compras y luego podrás venir conmigo a casa. No tienes un lugar en el cual quedarte, Draco. Sé que durante todos estos años no nos hemos conocido, ni siquiera había oído tu voz, pero Narcisa nunca dejaba de hablar de ti en las cartas que me enviaba, a escondidas de tu padre claro está. Por favor, permite que Teddy y yo te ayudemos. Después de todo… somos la única familia que tienes ahora.

Un molesto escozor asciende hasta instalarse en su garganta. Siente la vista borrosa, obra de las lágrimas que intenta retener. Son demasiadas emociones, demasiadas pérdidas dolorosas y arduos obstáculos que superar en su futuro, uno en el que creía que estaría solo. Pero aun así, no llorará. No puede hacerlo, se los debe a sus padres. Ellos querrían que esté bien, con alguien que se preocupe y lo acompañe en cada paso, en cada nueva difícil decisión que tomar. No, sin lugar a duda, no llorará.

Draco mira a su tía y mueve sus labios, formando la palabra gracias, pero sin dejar salir un sonido de ellos. No está seguro de poder hablar sin que su tono se escuche muy quebrado.

─ ¡Entonces, está decidido! Bueno, volveré dentro de unas horas. Cuiden bien de Teddy y no lo sobrealimenten de dulces. ¡Eso va para ti, Harry! ─ Ordena con un ligero reproche.

─ Bien, nada de dulces. ¡Pero luego no me culpes si tengo a Teddy con un hechizo insonoro encima! No creo poder soportar sus gritos y llantos hasta que regreses. ─ Deja salir medio en broma, medio en cierto.

Suspirando y exclamando a la nada sus reproches, Andrómeda desaparece por la chimenea en una ráfaga de llamas verdes. Dejando atrás a dos jóvenes, con un pequeño inquieto a su cargo.

* * *

─ Por favor, Teddy. Te lo suplico. Por lo que más quieras… ¡Deja de llorar!

─ ¡Dagón! ¡Dagón!

Un agotado moreno suspira e intenta distraer a un lloroso pequeño, pero nada está surtiendo efecto. Cuatro horas han pasado desde la partida de Andrómeda y Teddy parece no poder soportar más esta espera.

Ni la obra de títeres que ha hecho Harry, ni los juguetes que tiene en Grimmauld Place, parecen calmarlo. Tal es el berrinche, que aún no ha logrado hacerlo comer un poco del almuerzo. Con la paciencia llegando a su límite, intenta volver a colar una cucharada de puré en su boca, sin embargo, la cuchara cae nuevamente al suelo, desparramando todo su contenido en el sucio suelo.

─ ¡Muy bien, ya me cansé! No lo soporto más. ─ Draco gira hacia el lloroso bebé y alza su varita, apuntándole a su rostro.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Malfoy? ¡No era cierto cuando dije lo de hechizarlo! ─ Reprende alarmado, mientras intenta arrebatarle la varita. Draco lo esquiva y lanza el hechizo. Asustado, Harry mira a su ahijado y no puede sentir más que una profunda vergüenza.

─ Muy bien, Teddy. Ahora me escucharás con mucha atención. Vas a hacerle caso a tu padrino y comerás todo tu plato. O si no, los dragones se irán. ¿Queda claro?

El niño detiene inmediatamente su llorisqueo, al ver flotar cientos de dragones de diversos matices por la sala. Sonriendo, extiende su diminuta mano para tocar a uno de ellos, cuando el contacto se produce, la fiera estalla en cientos de centelleos de colores. Teddy ríe ante esto y trata de alcanzar otro animal más. En ese momento, Draco aprovecha a tomar una cucharada de puré y llevarla hasta la boca del niño, el cual la ingiere gustoso.

Harry no puede salir de su asombro al ver la astuta y eficaz manera en la que Malfoy ha controlado la situación. Jamás en su vida, se le hubiera ocurrido realizar tal espectáculo de luces para distraer al bebé. ¡Por Godric que ni siquiera sabía que existía un hechizo que hiciera eso! Su curiosidad aumenta ostensiblemente y miles de preguntas intentan escapar de sus labios, pero se fuerza a no decir ni una sola palabra, temiendo importunar el gran trabajo que ha hecho.

Draco continúa alimentándolo, mientras se asegura de mantener flotando cerca a varios dragones, para que Teddy concentre su atención en ellos y no en el alimento. Alza su varita una vez más y realiza un hechizo de limpieza sobre todas las prendas del niño y otro en el suelo. Harry no pierde un sólo detalle de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Jamás creyó que Malfoy tuviera tanta facilidad para cuidar de un pequeño. No obstante, lo que más lo sorprende y asusta al mismo tiempo, son esos cálidos sentimientos que comienzan a crecer con cada segundo que pasa junto a él.

Ahora sí, está totalmente jodido. Le está gustando el imbécil, más de lo que debería. Se reprocha mentalmente, tratando de no crearse falsas ilusiones. No deseando salir herido, sin tener idea, que Draco siente exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando el plato de Teddy queda completamente vacío, Draco atrae con su varita a la mayoría de los dragones y los pone a revolotear cerca del niño, sin dejar que este los haga explotar. Una suave risa infantil comienza a escucharse, al ver que los escurridizos animales no se dejan atrapar.

Harry ya no puede evitar callar más y aprovechando que su ahijado está distraído en su captura, se dirige a Draco.

─ Es increíble. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? ¿Quién te lo enseñó? ¿Por qué es que sabes hacerlo? ¡Tienes que enseñármelo! ¿Sí?

Draco ríe ante la perorata de Potter y se congratula internamente al lograr sorprenderlo, por primera vez en la vida.

─ Veamos… Lo realicé con mi varita. Aprendí ese hechizo en la mansión Malfoy. Mi madre me lo enseñó. Tuve que estudiar este y otros hechizos para cuidados de bebés, ya que mi madre creía que me servirían cuando tuviera un hijo. Y sí, puedo enseñártelo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlo? ¡Gracias! Eso me ayudaría mucho cuando debo cuidar de él. ─ Responde emocionado, señalando al pequeño.

─ Considéralo mi pago por todo lo que has hecho ayer.

─ No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es mi trabajo. Seré un Medimago. ─ Deja salir un tanto desilusionado, creyendo que sólo lo hará por saldar una inexistente deuda con él.

─ Sí, supongo que tienes razón sobre eso. Pero aun así, me dejaste quedarme una noche aquí. Siendo que me odias. ─ Replica sin mirar a los ojos de Harry.

─ ¡Yo no te odio, Malfoy! ─ Se apresura a responder. ─ Es cierto que en la escuela no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, pero de ahí a odiarte… hay un largo trecho. Lo nuestro sólo fueron riñas estudiantiles y creo que ambos hemos madurado lo suficiente, como para dejar el pasado donde debe estar… en el pasado.

Draco queda completamente impresionado ante estas conciliadoras palabras y decide dejar que una pequeña esperanza se instale en su corazón. Si no puede lograr que haya una relación amorosa entre ellos… al menos se asegurará de que esta vez sí sean amigos.

─ Tienes razón, el pasado quedó atrás. Bien, ¿te parece que empecemos de nuevo? ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Ex millonario, al que una simple caída le ocasiona un traumatismo en la cabeza. Pero con un excelente repertorio de hechizos para cuidar bebés. ─ Bromea, extendiendo su mano derecha, rogando porque esta vez, Potter le devuelva el saludo.

─ ¡Un placer conocerte, Draco! Yo soy Harry Potter. ─ Devuelve el saludo con solemnidad, estrechando su mano. ─ Héroe que puede vencer dragones, sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y derrotar magos tenebrosos. Pero no puede controlar a su ahijado de un año y medio.

El Slytherin ríe ante ello y aprovecha a disfrutar la gloriosa sensación de júbilo, que experimenta al sostener su mano.

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que vamos a formar un gran equipo. Tú me cuidarás de mis caídas y yo me haré cargo del pequeño.

─ No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Los jóvenes ríen y vuelven su atención al almuerzo, completamente frío para ese entonces. Mas eso no parece notarlo ninguno. Dentro de ellos, sólo existe un único pensamiento… este podría ser el comienzo de algo muy especial. Algo que ambos han estado esperando desde siempre.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasa sin más dificultades. Draco y Harry se encargan de entretener al pequeño con diversos hechizos y juegos. Para el momento en el que Andrómeda regresa, Teddy ya se encuentra plácidamente dormido en el sofá, transfigurado previamente en una cuna.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo hicieron para que se durmiera sin su peluche? ─ Exclama asombrada. ─ ¡Por favor díganme que no lo han hechizado!

─ Wow, que poca fe nos tienes Andrómeda. Para tu información, no le hemos hecho nada. Draco resultó ser todo un experto en lo que se refiere a cuidados maternales, así que logramos lo imposible.

─ ¡Hey! No son cuidados maternales. Cualquier mago que se precie, debe tener un alto conocimiento sobre cualquier tipo de circunstancias. ─ Contesta con fingida ofensa.

─ Sí, claro. Amplios conocimientos. Lo que te haga sentir mejor, Draco. ─ Continúa mofándose, sacándole infantilmente la lengua.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Así que ya se llevan mejor? ¡Eso es grandioso! Porque tenía pensado, que podríamos pasar todos juntos las fiestas. No tiene que ser aquí en tu casa, Harry. Ya hemos molestado suficiente. Pero mañana podríamos almorzar y cenar en casa.

─ No hay problema de que se queden aquí. De verdad. Cuantos más seamos, mucho mejor.

─ ¡Excelente! Iré a preparar todo con Kreacher. ¡Los veré luego!

Sin decir una palabra más, Andrómeda sale directo a la cocina. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instala en la sala, roto únicamente por el sonido del viento en el exterior. Harry se aproxima a la vinoteca y extrae un whiskey de fuego.

─ ¿Quieres un poco, Draco?

─ Sí, gracias, Potter.

─ Harry. ─ Corrige automáticamente. ─ Llámame Harry.

─ Harry, claro. Es que aún no me acostumbro.

─ Descuida. Toma, aquí tienes.

Le entrega el vaso, aprovechando el contacto entre sus dedos. Ambos beben y se miran, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir ahora, pero disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Draco es el primero en romper el silencio.

─ Así que… Medimago. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti. Creí que querías ser un Auror.

─ Sí, quería serlo. Pero después de todos estos años siendo perseguido por un loco con aires de grandeza... Bueno, digamos que ya he tenido demasiadas aventuras y problemas por lo que me resta de vida. Y salvar vidas siempre fue algo que se me dio bien… así que aquí estamos.

─ ¡Buen punto! ─ Exclama, levantando su copa, simulando un brindis.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas estudiar algo?

─ Yo…

Draco no sabe qué responder ante esa cuestión. Durante toda su vida creyó que seguiría los pasos de su padre, haciéndose cargo de las empresas. Pero ahora, que todas ellas han sido decomisadas por el Ministerio, sus opciones se reducen a nada.

─ Lo siento. No pretendía molestar. No tienes que responderme. ─ Aclara rápidamente Harry, reprochándose a sí mismo el haber abierto la boca.

─ No, no es molestia. Es sólo que… Sinceramente no sé qué haré a partir de ahora. Tengo claro que tendré que buscar un trabajo cuanto antes, eso es seguro. No puedo seguir aprovechándome de la amabilidad de las personas pero…

─ Puedes quedarte aquí.

─ ¿Disculpa?

Harry se percata tardíamente que su ofrecimiento no fue dicho en su mente, sino que en verdad salió de su boca. Un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas y trata de justificar sus palabras con prisa, sin levantar el rostro de su vaso de whiskey.

─ Quiero decir que, no me molesta que estés aquí. La casa es grande y podrías dormir en cualquiera de los cuartos libres, hasta que consigas un lugar propio.

─ Agradezco tu oferta. Pero no puedo aceptarla. No tengo dinero con el cual pagarte por mi estadía. Además, estoy seguro que a tus amigos no les haría mucha gracia que vivas con alguien que antaño intentó matarte.

─ ¡No me importa el dinero, Malfoy! ¿Crees que lo hago por eso? ¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero ayudarte. No sé qué es lo que haya sucedido con tus padres, pero intuyo que deben estar muertos por la forma en la que Andrómeda habló. Sin un lugar en el cual estar y sin nadie a quién recurrir… Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? Creí que en verdad querías dejar el pasado atrás. Veo que no era así.

Harry se levanta enfurecido del sofá en el que han estado sentados y se acerca a la chimenea. Draco no puede evitar sentir una punzada de irritación ante la insistencia de Potter y su poco tacto al hablar de la muerte de sus padres, como si de una banalidad se tratara. Sin embargo, el enfado no dura por mucho tiempo. Comprende que sólo ansía ayudarlo, sus intenciones son completamente limpias, sin esperar algo a cambio.

La pequeña esperanza que se había instalado en su ser, comienza a crecer a gran velocidad, sin que Draco pueda hacer algo por detenerla. Pero aun así, se niega a aceptar ser la carga de Harry. Ya bastantes problemas le ha ocasionado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Dejando el vaso sobre una mesa, Draco se acerca hasta el otro y posa una de sus manos en su hombro.

─ Lo siento. Sé que tus propósitos son buenos, pero tienes que entender que no es sencillo para mí. Fui educado diferente a ti. Jamás se me permitió concebir siquiera el hecho de deberle nada a nadie. Mi padre decía que eso sólo le daba poder a los otros, para disponer de ti a su antojo.

─ Pero yo no…

─ Sé que esa no es tu intención, Harry. Pero entiende que los malos hábitos que uno aprende, no son sencillos de olvidar. ─ Interrumpe antes de que Potter pueda replicar. ─ Además, ¿qué dirían tus amigos? Estoy seguro que eso sólo te traería problemas.

─ Si en verdad son mis amigos, estarían de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomo. O al menos no intervendrían en ellas.

─ Bien, si tú lo dices. De todos modos, Andrómeda ya me ofreció quedarme en su casa y allí yo podría ayudarla con Teddy.

─ ¡Oh, cariño! No necesariamente debes vivir en casa para poder ayudarme con Teddy. De hecho, creo que lo pasarías mucho mejor aquí, con alguien de tu edad, que con una vieja como yo. ─ Interviene Andrómeda, saliendo de la cocina, mientras seca sus manos con un repasador.

─ No eres vieja.

─ ¡Qué halagador eres, Draco! Pero no puedes negar lo que es cierto. En fin, ya habrá tiempo para que decidas qué hacer. Si no te quedas aquí… sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas en nuestro hogar.

─ Gracias, tía Andrómeda. Gracias a los dos. ─ Responde con timidez.

─ Bueno, basta de tantas cursilerías Gryffindor. ¡Sin ofender, Harry! ─ Aclara a último momento, con burla. ─ Vamos todos a cenar.

─ ¿No veo por qué habría de ofenderme? ─ Responde con sarcasmo.

Todos ríen y esperan a que la mujer despierte a su ahijado para comer. El resto de la cena pasa entre charlas triviales y una compleja explicación de Draco, sobre cómo realizar el_ Lumina Ilusion_, hechizo que tan entretenido tuvo al pequeño Teddy en el almuerzo.

* * *

Un insistente golpeteo resuena en la amplia habitación, despertando al joven que duerme en ella. Draco abre sus ojos y deja salir un bufido, preguntándose de dónde proviene el molesto sonido. Con rapidez, toma de la mesa de luz su varita y conjura un potente Lumos. Recorre con ella el cuarto y descubre que el ruido lo ocasiona el pico de una lechuza, queriendo entrar. La misma, lleva una carta atada a uno de sus pies.

Dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana y la abre, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la ráfaga de viento helado que se cuela por ella. El ave extiende su pata y Draco deshace el nudo que ata el pergamino, liberando al animal de su carga. La lechuza no espera respuesta y se marcha de inmediato. Una vez que sale de la sala, cierra la ventana y apunta su varita hacia el pergamino, donde es posible apreciar el escudo del Ministerio de Magia.

Rápidamente, rompe el sello y saca la carta, dispuesto a leerla. Se pregunta qué es lo que quieren esos cretinos a esta hora.

_Estimado señor Malfoy,_

_Lamentamos importunarlo a estas altas horas de la noche, pero como hemos prometido, le advertiríamos de cualquier suceso relevante que ocurriera en torno al asesinato de las celda de Azkaban. Nos complace informarle, que el culpable de este lamentable hecho, fue apresado hace unas pocas horas cerca de Hogsmeade, por un grupo de Aurores. Por el momento, Montague permanecerá en las celdas del Ministerio, hasta el día de su juicio, a realizarse en los próximos meses._

_También tenemos noticias sobre Gringotts. En el peritaje que se realizó de sus fondos monetarios, encontramos una bóveda a nombre de Narcisa Black. Según los duendes del banco, esa cuenta fue abierta mucho antes de que su madre contrajera matrimonio, por lo tanto y debido a los artículos de nuestras leyes financieras, queda absuelta de ser decomisada por el Ministerio. Podrá hacer uso de la misma en el momento que usted disponga. _

_Sugerimos ir a la brevedad a Gringotts y pedir una audiencia con Girkuk, el cual le explicará con detalle todo lo referente al tema, además de entregarle la llave maestra de su bóveda._

_Ante cualquier inquietud, siéntase libre de visitar el departamento de Aurores._

_Saluda atentamente,_

_John_ _Dawlish._

_Jefe de Aurores._

_Orden de Merlín, primera clase._

Atrapado… ese maldito finalmente pagaría por lo que hizo. Una agridulce sensación se sitúa en su pecho y siente el aire más pesado de lo normal. Como un autómata, Draco baja hasta la sala de estar, con la intención de despejar su mente. Una vez allí, dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana y observa el nebuloso y oscuro cielo, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Agradece a Merlín que ese asesino fuera encarcelado. Si bien es cierto que eso no les devolverá la vida a sus padres, al menos tendrá el consuelo de saber que el responsable pagará por sus actos. Y ruega que se pudra en Azkaban hasta que abandone este mundo.

Por otro lado, no puede dejar de admirarse de lo inteligente que fue su madre en un pasado. Crear una cuenta aparte, bajo su nombre de soltera e ir acumulando dinero de la bóveda de los Malfoy en ella, es algo admirable. Porque sí, él tenía conocimiento sobre esto, pero jamás creyó que el Ministerio fuera a respetar las leyes y le dejarían conservarla.

Este hecho sólo acrecienta el dolor de su perdida. Es triste saber que no volverá a ser partícipe de las astutas ideas de su querida madre.

Varias lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos y se obliga a no dejar que el llanto acuda a él. Una fuerte mano se coloca apaciblemente en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Gira para encontrar al responsable y descubre que es Harry, el cual lo observa con algo parecido al cariño y temor.

─ ¿Todo está bien?

Draco sonríe débilmente al ver la preocupación en el moreno rostro y decide dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, por una vez en su vida. Le entrega la carta que aun sostiene entre sus manos y Harry comienza a leer.

No sabe qué decirle a Malfoy para hacerlo sentir mejor. Por experiencia propia, sabe que en estas circunstancias, las palabras no solucionan nada. Sólo abren las heridas y las vuelven más insoportables de llevar.

Por ello, Harry decide realizar lo único que cree que podrá aplacar sus tristes sentimientos. Con delicadeza, abraza a Draco, reflejando en él todo el apoyo y consuelo que pueda brindarle.

Draco permanece inmóvil al principio, no creyendo que esto sea real, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, no consigue evitar creer que es cierto. Potter sí está allí, abrazándolo. Tratando de consolarlo de algo de lo que ni siquiera conoce toda la historia. Pero le basta con esto. Con el simple hecho de saber que está allí para él.

Suavemente devuelve el abrazo y así permanecen por lo que parecen ser horas, pero no son más que unos pocos minutos. Finalmente, Draco rompe el contacto y posa sus grises iris en los del otro.

─ Gracias… Harry.

─ No hay nada que agradecer, Draco.

A pesar de haber roto el abrazo, la distancia que los separa es nimia. Ambos pueden oír la respiración agitada del otro, el latir acelerado de sus corazones. Sin poder soportar más la espera, Harry reúne todo su valor Gryffindor y se arriesga. Acorta los pocos centímetros entre ellos y cerrando sus ojos, captura los finos labios de Draco entre los suyos.

El Slytherin gime dentro del beso y coloca una de sus manos en el cuello del moreno, intensificando el acto.

Dentro de la habitación sólo se escucha el golpeteo del viento contra la ventana y los besuqueos intercalados entre los jóvenes. La quietud de la noche es rota por unas lejanas campanadas, claras indicadoras de la medianoche. Ambos terminan el beso y se miran con complicidad y deseo.

─ ¡Feliz Navidad, Draco! ─ Desea en un suave susurro contra sus labios.

─ ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!

Por la mente de Draco, miles de proyectos e ideas se vislumbran con ilusión. En los cuales, siempre está junto al chico que, en estos momentos, vuelve a capturar su boca.

No será sencillo, eso lo tiene en claro. Todavía hay cientos de cosas que deberán superar, aclarar y enfrentar. Pero de algo está completamente seguro, juntos podrán lograr eso y mucho más. Porque gracias a algún extraño milagro navideño, hoy comienza lo que avista ser… un final feliz.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Si llegaron hasta acá, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer. Quiero decirles que este será el final de la historia. Espero sinceramente que haya cumplido las expectativas de todos o por lo menos se haya acercado a lo que deseaban.

Espero que todos me digan qué les pareció, si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección o simplemente para decir hola. :)

Aclaro algo dentro de la historia, el hechizo _Lumina Ilusion_ es de mi invención, desconozco si algún conjuro dentro del canon es capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Por el momento, no sé cuándo volveré con algo nuevo y tampoco quiero comprometerme con algo que luego no pueda cumplir. Así que sólo puedo invitarlos a que relean (o por si no lo han hecho todavía) mis otras historias.

Besos a todos y ya nos leeremos. ^^

* * *

**Respuesta comentarios anónimos:**

**Sombra88: **¡Hola! Ya vez que en este capítulo tuvimos mucho POV de Draco. Andrómeda también es un personaje que me gusta mucho y con el cual disfruto de ingresarla en mis historias. ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el final. Besito. ^^

**Erynea:** ¡Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Un placer saber que la historia te va gustando. Espero que el final también lo hayas disfrutado. Pasé un feliz año nuevo y comencé uno tranquilo, hasta ahora. Espero que el tuyo también te esté yendo de maravilla. Beso enorme y nos vemos pronto. ^^


End file.
